Conventional nuts and bolts are convenient to use, but both are subject to loosening under severe vibrational loading. Moreover, the bolts' threads can create stress risers and do not have the necessary fatigue strength to hold up against high spike loads. What is needed is a nut and bolt fastening system that resists vibrational loosening, has superior fatigue strength to hold up against high spike loads, and can be quickly installed and removed with conventional installation tools.